


Sangue

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ele é um grande cavaleiro, mas o principal é que ele é meu amigo.





	Sangue

**Author's Note:**

> [Gincana 1 ano] do Fórum Need for Fic, Desafio Drabble 800 Upgrade III, Amizade, Shiryu de Dragão e Seiya de Pégasus - Friendship. CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Drabble: Exatamente 200 palavras, Saga do Santuário, Shiryu's POV.

Enquanto sinto meu sangue esvair, sei que estou fazendo o certo. Eu vim até aqui, nesse pedaço perdido do mundo, com minha armadura e a de Seiya, para que possamos salvar a todos que precisarem de nós.

Só que, como para quase tudo na vida, há um custo para reviver a armadura destruída de Seiya e também a minha.

Meu sangue.

E eu o darei, e dou, de bom grado, é por uma causa santa, como santos somos nós, escolhidos por Atena.

Chegar até aqui foi uma pequena odisséia. Jamiel é um local inóspito, tive que enfrentar um desfiladeiro cheio de almas perdidas, só para começar.

E, agora, vejo meu sangue escorrer, retirando-me a vida para dá-la à armadura de Seiya.

Ele é um grande cavaleiro, mas o principal, ele é meu amigo.

Só enfrentei tudo isso por acreditar que ele é capaz, que ele é merecedor de toda minha confiança e afeto e vai vencer.

Olho em torno, estou quase sem consciência enquanto o sangue flui enchendo de vida a vestimenta sagrada de que os cavaleiros necessitam para proteger seus corpos dos ataques tremendos a que somos submetidos em batalhas.

Lute por nós dois, Seiya, meu amigo, meu irmão.


End file.
